A Vampire's Time
by Fullmetal Demon Ride
Summary: Ok i suck at these so please bear with me, On his way to movie night at his sister's house Tucker is attacked by a vampire thus becoming one himself and soon he must be taken and studied. Rated M for swearing and violence plus gore


A Vampire's Time

Tucker's P.O.V

I'm walking in the forest to get to Midnight's house for movie night as I walk I hear someone behind me. "H-hello anyone T-there?" I asked….No answer, I walked on, I was on my way to pick up Star…the noise came again, I pull out my cane I got from my friend Edward before he vanished. "ALRIGHT WHO'S THERE?" I yelled holding my cane close….No answer, I walked on from there untill I was close enough to see the light in Star's window and then I was pined by someone in leather "W-who are you?" I asked in alittle fear. "Names Ari and I have a job to do" he said with an evil smile, I kicked him off me jumping up I stared to run past star's house running fast.

Star's P.O.V

I'm getting ready to go with Tucker to movie night at Midnight's place, I put on my jacket and stood by my window waiting for him…... "Tucker is taking a long time" I thought as I sat down and grabbed a book from my book shelf and stared to read "Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment it is" I said wile waiting for him…. "What if he doesn't show up….what if he forgot about movie night?" I thought "He'll show up….I hope" I said as I read waiting for him to knock upon my door and take my hand and walk into the forest

Tucker's P.O.V

I ran fast leading this "Ari" away from star and I got pined by him when I stopped to breathe, "Come on kid you look like a good…Lunch" Ari grinned evilly as his vampire fangs showed from his smile. "Heh heh heh" Ari whispered as he began to try and bite me, I had no choice…"STAR HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as he bashed into me to shut me up "Aghhhhh asshole" I said as his arm went into my face to try and keep me from talking

Star's P.O.V

As I read I heared someone call my name for help, I put my book down as I ran outside. "Alright who's yelling at this time of night" I yelled to make them think I'm going to bed "-sigh- dame kids…Anyone there?" I yelled trying to see if it'll get quiet so I can go back to reading my book waiting for Tucker to come

Tucker's P.O.V

As I hear Star yell I knew I had a chance to get out of this, I was about to yell for her again but got knocked to the ground by Ari who was about to attack me again. "STAR HELP ME!" I yelled out to her praying she was still outside, Ari smiled "Well I won't be the only vampire here...we can share it 50-50" he said knowing that I might break away or get help

Star's P.O.V

I'm about to go back inside upset because Tucker didn't show up yet and just might leave me waiting for him "-sigh- He's not coming" I said and then the voice came again… I knew what I heard. "TUCKER I'M COMMING!" I yelled running to him without thinking wondering what's going on and if he's hurt or if he's dying or…..anything that makes him yell for me means he's in BIG trouble

Tucker's P.O.V

Ari was about to bite me when Star screamed and started running to my aid. "Alright you little son of a bich next time you're alone your mine I promise you that!" Ari yelled as he flew off snickering, I was frozen in fear….this "Ari" almost made me a vampire I'm so glad Star was there to help me or I would have been a vampire's snack and forced to drink blood for the rest of my so called "After Life"

Star's P.O.V

I come to find Tucker just sitting there as if he was frozen in fear from someone or….something, I ran up to him and I looked into his eyes "Tucker….Are you ok?" I asked him "yes" he said in scared tone "Come on sweetie let's go" I told him as we walked off to movie night me holding him up cause he almost fell when we started to walk "What happened with him…..what if I wasn't here to help him…..well he's ok now" I thought as we walked north to Midnight's Movie Night as the moon glistened off me and Tucker his wounds shining, this just scared me.

Tucker's P.O.V

I'm still trying to get over what happened a few minutes ago… that Ari…..Why he attacked me….All of it. Why was it happening? Why me and at what gain or price? Just plain why…..and why does his name sound so familiar to me…as if he came from my childhood….far back into my past that I tried so long and hard to forget cause of all the pain of it.

Midnight's P.O.V

I'm waiting for Tucker and Star to get here so we can start movie night, "Where are they… There never this late" I said walking back and forth Then I hear a knock at the door "Maybe it's them" I thought as I went to the door and opened it and there they were…But something was wrong…Tucker's all beat up and bloody…..Star's all scared over Tucker… "OH GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" I asked them with fear in my voice "I just found him like this" Star said upset…..Whenever Tucker gets hurt badly she never leaves his side….not for a second…. "What a good boyfriend girlfriend thing they have" I thought to myself as I hurried them inside and sat them down, "Star, where did you find him?" I asked nicely "In the forest by my house" she told me scared and Tucker was in a daze he was so scared "I'm….not to sure what happened tonight but…..i think I'm fine" Tucker said upset alittle bit…I known him for a long time to know that he's lying through his teeth big time.

Star's P.O.V

My sweetie got attacked by something or someone… "Tucker… are you ok?" I asked him holding his hand "I'm fine" he said trying not to seem upset, He's so brave but…... he's upset that he had to call me out I can tell. "Tucker what happened" Midnight asked him but I could tell he doesn't want to talk about it "poor guy" I said hugging him, I kissed him on the cheek trying to help him calm down "I could have died….." he said blood on his lips and all beat up with scratches all over him he looked like he got hit by a car from a struggle he got in with….whatever it was.

Tucker's P.O.V

After the movie I began to walk home when Ari last words ringed inside my head and I froze in fear "Tucker" midnight said "you ok?" Star asked "I'm...F-fine" I said lying big time "see you guys tomorrow" I said walking out the door on my way home wondering if Ari was out there and if so will he prevail on his promise….his red eyes burned inside my mind and a few times I thought I saw his eyes in the trees or bushes or his face in the distance staring at me then I heard in the wind "Your going to be alone….then you'll be mine" I heard the face say as the wind carried it to my ears and I couldn't move not a inch then I saw the face look like it was getting ready to attack me in the dark.

Star's P.O.V

Tucker can't be by himself he might get attacked again… I had to think of something fast "Tucker?" I said not knowing if will work "Yes Star" he said looking at me "I'm very scared…will you stay at my house tonight?" I asked him "Sure" he said smileing and we started to walk to my house I was upset for lying to him but I needed him to stay alive I Loved him and I wanted to marry him one day

Midnight's P.O.V

Well that's a relationship I'm happy Tucker is going out with Star at lest I know there good with each other "Night you two love birds have fun" I said as they walked to Star's house "-sigh- there so cute together" I said as I went back and grabbed my book I was reading "Ahhh Twilight is so good" I said as I went upstairs and went to bed.

Star's P.O.V

I knew what I did was wrong but I can't loose him "Thanks Tucker" I said holding his hand as we walked "Welcome" he said smileing starting to feel happy "What scared you so much that you wanted me to stay the night anyway?" he asked me I thought for a few seconds "It's….Uhh…Something I saw when we were watching the movie it was outside" I said lying as we walked "Oh well I'll protect you" he told me reassuringly "Thanks Tucker" I told him as I layed my head on his arm as we walked "Anytime Star" he said smileing happily I was very mad at myself for lying to him he was such a nice and sweet guy but easily fooled when he thinks he's helping someone.

Tucker's P.O.V

As Star and I walked back to her place the sun was out of site and the moon was high as we where holding hands as we walked "Star…are you ok?" I asked her as we stopped to look at the moon "Yeah I'm fine" she told me when we started walking again "That's good Star" I said as she rubbed her head on my shoulder as we walked "I love you Tucker" she told me "I love you too Star" I told her as we got to her house and she unlocked the door and let us in "come on let's get something to eat" she said looking in her cabinet looking for something to eat "I'll make something" I told her wile putting my hands on her shoulders "Thanks Sweetie" she said as I walked her to her living room and sat her down and I went into the kitchen and made the same food we ate the day we met…a medium rare Steak with two Large Pepsis "Awwwww Tucker….this is the same thing we ate the day we met" she said smileing "I know it is" I said smileing and I sat down to eat

Star's P.O.V

After dinner me and him went into the home theater and watched "TITANIC" I cried and he held me close telling me it's alright… I loved him….We held each other close and after the movie I was in tears but he held me "Listen Star" he said looking into my eyes "I need to go I'll talk to you tomorrow ok" he said "…Ok but call me later ok?" I asked him "You know it Star" he said as he left… I prayed he doesn't get attacked again… I closed the door and sat down and watched T.V to take my mind off him leavening…oh god why did I let him leave I should have had him stay

Tucker's P.O.V

I lied to Star so I can head home and sleep for a show in the morning as I walked I got pined by Ari and bitten "ow asshole…." I said before passed out and I woke up in my house ten minutes later on my couch "huh… last I remember I was in the forest and… know I'm here" I said trying to find out what happened and feels blood on my neck and remembers something "Ari…..bit me" I told myself, "I need to tell Star" I said as I reached for the phone and punches in Star's home phone on my cell phone….No answer "Dame…I'll call her cell" I said as I called her cell trying not to drop my phone cause of the sweat flooding my hand

Star's P.O.V

My cell phone rings and I look at the caller and it reads "Tucker" I pick it up "Hello" I said into my phone "S-star….. I got attacked…." He said full of fear witch I never heard from him…he's not lying one bit "I'll be right there" I told him "NO!" he yelled "I'll come there in the morning just stay there and lock and block everything" he told me "Sure but why?" I asked him "Ari" he told me "who?" I asked him "the guy I got attacked by" he told me sounding more scared then ever "ok…see you tomorrow" I said to him as we hung up and I went to bed tossing and turning trying to sleep but couldn't knowing "Tucker…..that sweet sweet guy…got hurt by some jerk who might possibly know were I live and be coming after me at this very second or soon but he'll come for me…i can feel it" I said as I closed my eyes and faced away from my window

Ari's P.O.V

"You're right you are next" I said as I sat in a tree watching her waiting for her to come outside I just had to wait untill then.

Tucker's P.O.V

I was getting ready to go to Star's place the next morning but I put my finger out in the sun first and it sparkled "Wow" I said as I went outside and ran to her house and knocked on the door she answered a few seconds later "Hey Tucker nice look" she said giggling "It's not funny' I told her "sorry I can't help it" she said "You look…cute" she told me "Really?" I asked her "Yeah" she said smileing "Thanks" I said smileing as I began to get "The Thirst" and I walked in getting out of the sun my eyes went from light blue to blood red "S-star….you never looked so…good" I said as I walked towards her "T-tucker…your scaring me "Sorry but you look so tasty" I said as I licked my lips "T-tucker…no please no" she begged "Oh come on babe you know you'll like it" I said

Star's P.O.V

Tucker… was now a vampire… "No I won't" I told him as I backed away from him his teeth pointy and fang like "Please…..don't Tucker" I said as he cornered me "Heh come on it'll be fun" he said with his eyes blood red "Your Mine Star and now your going to be my Vampire girlfriend" he said as he grabbed me by my arm and drew his teeth out "Tucker please" I said whimpering as he pulled me close "Please…..no" I said crying "You look so tasty but….your my girlfriend I can't hurt you" he said and he was crying as he ran out the door into a dark part of the forest I live in "TUCKER COME BACK!" I screamed as he ran off but he just kept running so I ran after him trying to stop him

Tucker's P.O.V

I wouldn't stop running into the dark part of the forest so I wouldn't hurt star or anyone "TUCKER COME BACK!" she screamed as I ran far into the forest "-huff- -huff- -huff- help me" I said as I ran "TUCKER WAIT!" she screamed to me as I ran fast and hit a branch "DAME IT!" I screamed as I fell to the ground hitting my head and getting knocked out

Star's P.O.V

Tucker layed there knocked out….. I couldn't leave him so I carried him back to my house and I layed him down on my couch trying not to wake him up "Tucker….your not you anymore…..you never grabbed me" I said sadly as I sat in my chair in my study "I need to tell Brittney and Midnight about this…..they might know what to do" I said as I reached for my cell phone and tapped in Midnight number first

Midnight's P.O.V

I sit on my roof when I hear my phone ring so I climb into my window and picks my phone "Hello?" I said into my phone "Hey Midnight its Star…..i have a problem with Tucker….he's been attacked" she said into my phone with alittle fear "WHAT! I'M COMMING OVER RIGHT NOW" I yelled into the phone "No…..i'm fine…stay home" she said sacred "No I'm coming over there" I said and I hung up and ran out the door faster than I ever moved before

Star's P.O.V

"-sigh- she never listens when her friends are in danger" I said sighing "Well I hope Britt answers her phone" I said as I called her tapping my foot and hoping Tucker doesn't wake up and find me or try to run again "-sigh- pick up" I said

Brittney's P.O.V

I get out of the shower to the sound of my phone going off "All right I'm coming" I said as I walk to my nightstand and I pick it up and answers it "Hello Brittney Hepp speaking who is this" I said as into the phone "Hey britt it's star" she said "Hey star how you been?" I asked her "I'm Fine its Tucker I'm worried about….he got attacked" she said scared "WHAT! I'M COMING OVER!"I said as I ran out the door and took to the skies and flew to Star's Place

Star's P.O.V

I hear Tucker knock on my study door "Hey Star…..you in there?" he asked I was scared so I stayed quite "Star….oh…..she's not here" he said walking away, I felt horrible not doing anything to let him know I'm here "-sigh- I'll wait for my lunch in the living room" he said walking away to my living room "He's gone….the man I loved is gone" I said as I sat down

Tucker's P.O.V

I sat down in the living room thinking about what I said and cried "I can't believe I said that" I said sadly watching some T.V, "Pokémon: The Movie" was on when I turned on the T.V "-sigh- I love Pokémon" I said smileing and hearing Star's study door creek open and my ears flew up "Star?" I asked….no reply I sat back down and took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and it says "I'm sorry but I must go so sorry about what happened" I leaves it under a book and walks out the door and close it behind me

Star's P.O.V

I hear my front door close and I look outside my study door and see Tucker is gone "Oh No….Tucker please be ok" I prayed as I saw a sheet of paper under a book I left on my coffee table, "Huh what's this?" I said as I picked it up and read it over "Tucker…. Blames himself but it's not his fault" I said crying alittle as I put it down and grabbed a jacket and saw the snow falling "I don't have much time untill I can't track him" I said as I rushed out the door carrying a flashlight and a loaded gun "Tucker….i'm coming for you" I said as I went outside in the falling snow the bone chilling wind hit me like a wave of cold air and I stood there soaking it up "Ok here I go" I said running my gun close and my flashlight on

Tucker's P.O.V

I'm running fast into the forest untill I trip and roll down a hill into a city that I never seen before "ughhhh that sucked" I said when I reached the bottom and I stood up and brushed off some dirt and grass "TUCKER WHERE ARE YOU?" Star yelled from the top of the hill and I dove into a bush to hide from her "Phew she almost saw me" I said as I peeked out to see her walk on I pause for a few seconds and I peek my head out the crimson sun setting to a rest "-sigh- maybe I should let star find me" I said as I walked into town trying to fit into the crowd there by looking normal and I felt….sadder than I ever had in a long time "-sigh- I need to find Star and have her kill me" I thought as I walked

Brittney's P.O.V

I ran down the sidewalk to get to Star and Tucker's house as I turned a corner I ran into someone with a sweatshirt on "Sorry Sir" I said as I helped him up "its ok Britt" he said as he got up "How do you know my nickname?" I asked him ready to fight "It's me Tucker" he said as he pulled down the hood "Oh hey Tucker" I said happy to see he's ok but….he looked different somehow "Tucker are you ok?" I asked with wonder "Heh no I'm not even me anymore Britt" He said as he flashed some Vamphog fangs to me his eyes starting to look like there were going red "B-Brittney….run before I hurt someone….please just go don't ask" he said as his body shook like a earthquake then he ran off

Midnight's P.O.V

I ran into the city to try and find Tucker and Star ya know see if there ok and everything so I ran fast and far through the city until I ran right into the shoulder of Brittney "Whoops sorry Britt" I said smileing….but something was off about her "B-brittney….are you ok?" I asked being the caring friend I am "M-midnight is that y-you?" She shuttered to me as I stepped next to her "Yea I'm here is everything ok?" I asked alittle bit concerned "N-no it's Tucker…he ran into me but…he seemed alittle off…..that twinkle of goodness in his eyes were…replaced by something else….something evil and bloodthirsty that I think I have faced before" she said in a blank tone. Something has gone wrong in the peaceful town of Weston Hills…and I want to find out what it is!

Tucker's P.O.V

I was sleeping in a tree when a voice woke me up, "wha?" I muttered as I looked down to who said it….Star, Midnight and Brittney where looking for me "Tucker….were are you" Star called out as I fell out of the tree "you rang?" I asked trying to be funny "Tucker…we came to help you" midnight said inching towards me "Yea we….have something that can turn you back" Britt said as I walked into the sunlight blood covering my face, "How then?" I asked pissed off cause I wanted to just rip them apart and drink there blood. "I don't think so" I said as I ran off but got stoped by them "Grab him" Midnight whispered to Brittney and Star and so they did "HEY LET GO OF ME!" I screamed as I struggled to break away "I'm….sorry Tucker" Star said fighting back tears as she injected a needle into my arm, A few seconds later I only felt tired…so…so tired I just wanted to lay back and sleep…next thing I knew I was sleeping flouting in nothingness but just…air I felt like I was flying through the endless sea known as the sky the endless sky it was so peaceful I mean man just the feeling, after about a hour I started hearing faint voices around me and then I see nothing but a blinding light and I shot up "Where am I?" I asked enraged "Whoa take it easy big guy your in good hands" I heard someone say…I couldn't tell who it was cause of the light "Were am I anyway" I asked the person "We can't tell you that" she said again her figure becoming more clear as my eyes adjusted to the light and I saw Midnight "Midnight…..what are you guys gonna do to me" I asked her, her eyes greener than normal "Oh nothing" she said spinning to turn around I grabbed her shoulder "You never kept secrets from me before don't start now please tell me" I said holding her shoulders down "Listen…were going to keep you here till you can control yourself and not attack friends got it?" she said getting my hands off her acting like I'm just a killer and nothing else…..i don't like where this is heading, "Please don't do this" I begged her as I pulled her back in "Get your hands off me you….you…you…..MONSTER!" she screamed at me…I couldn't believe what I just heard….Midnight….calling me a monster… how could she….after all we been through, "M-midnight…I'm not a monster you know me" I said as she threw my hands off her disgusted "Listen we'll talk more when your safe to be around ok" she said walking out leaving me alone in this empty white room with nothing but me and the walls… they are my only friends here.

Midnight's P.O.V

I walked out of there leaving him alone…that guy in there is no longer my brother ever since that "Ari" guy attacked him and turned him into a vampire….that creep, "Brittney you take first watch to make sure he doesn't break out ok?" I asked her so I could go and lay down and rest hoping this was just a bad dream which I would wake up from and see Tucker nice and normal but….i knew that wasn't the case here "Sure Midnight you go get some rest" Brittney told me reassuringly "thanks" I managed to send out of my mouth cause I was so tired, I walked into the room I had set up for me here so that I can sleep wile all of us watch him for a while, "Good night guys" I said as I drifted off to sleep which at the time being was going to be till I had to get up so untill then I'm sleeping

Star's P.O.V

I sat there looking through a window into Tucker's well…prison cell he was going alittle crazy…..he was only in there for about two minutes and he was already going mad. "-sigh- if Midnight thinks he should be taken down…..then he's a goner" I said watching him bang his head on a wall "LET ME OUT OF HERE PLEASE!" he kept screaming over and over again, I pretended not to hear him to safe myself some tears…after a few minutes I walked up to the window so he could see he was not alone in this scary place, "Tucker you ok?" I asked him through the microphone that was connected to a overhead in his cell "Star thank god you're here" he said as he ran up to the window, I pressed a button that had his shock collar send ten volts of electricity through his body "GAHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as he fell to the floor shuttering unable to stop "I'm sorry tucker but you cant come close to the window you might try and break out" I said chocking back my tears as I saw him collapse to the floor dropping like a lead weight unconsious onto the plaster floor looking like he got ran over by a cow or something untill Brittney ran up to me "Hey…did he get run over by a cow?" Britt asked me looking at Tucker "No ten volts through his body" I said trying not to cry and brake down into Brittney's Arms like a small child…a helpless child who can't fight from themselves or for there loved ones…I can't leave him like this….

Tucker's P.O.V

I lay there not moving hurt not by the ten volts of electricity…that I could take but it was how they were treating me as if I was a wild killing machine only here to spred fear all I did was walk up to my girlfriend and she sends the ten volts through me...Now that's a bitch…I cant go on much longer of being like this…..if they have this cure I need it now more than ever because I love my friends and I want to be with them without fighting the urge to rip them limb from limb and drink there blood like a Cocktail or something….. "I hope this cure works or I'm gonna rip them apart…W-what did I just say….i…I'm going bonkers in this place…this better come soon because I think I'm gonna…..get a drink of there blood EHAHHAHAHAH!…What am I saying I got to stay here" I panicked as I became more and more bloodthirsty, I began to plan escape routes, ways to fake a way out, and everything prisoners think about when they plan to break out into the outside world just to taste the fresh air and the sweet sensation of the blood of my first victim "Hmmm maybe a fake heart attack?...yes that'll work" I thought as I grasped my heart and fell to the ground

Brittney's P.O.V

I was on watch over Tucker when he had a heart attack at first I thought he was faking it but he started to gasp for air it hurt me just standing there watching him die so I unlocked the door and ran in to help my friend "Come on buddy I'm taking you to the hospital wing" I said to him as I helped him out of the room…this was something I'm not allowed to do but he needed a doctor and I had to help out by friend by any means. "I don't think I have much time" He said air escaping him at great amounts "Hold on you're going to get help" I said holding him up.

Tucker's P.O.V

"This is it!" I thought as I grabbed britt by her shirt collar and chucked her across the room and started to dart to a door that from what I saw lead out outside "SECURETY BREACH ALL G.U.N SOLDERS HEAD TO SECTOR A-94 TUCKER WAS ESCAPED I REPEAT TUCKER HAS ESCAPED" Brittney yelled into a microphone which was connected to the overhead all around prison island and into the G.U.N sector of the island and when I bashed through the heavy steel doors the whole G.U.N army was standing there with there guns aiming at me so I did what most people would do…attack them head on, "FIRE!" yelled a general, he's gonna be first to go, and as his voice echoed through the hanger like room bullets flung from everywhere and of course being a vampire I dogged them all and grabbed the general's face then pushed my fingers into his eyes then pushed his eyes into his head blood gushing everywhere, lunch will be served later, I then put my fingers on the sides of his eye sockets and pulled his skull in half and crushed one half in my hand as if they it nothing and stomped on the other half smileing a evil smile as I do it all, this was very fun(Note to self: Rip peoples skull's in half more often), at this point the whole army was shooting at me and I was dogging as much bullets as I could, Before you judge me you try it, "YOU BASTERD!" yelled a small solder in the back…I recognized him right off the bat he was a old pal of mine back at the lab where I worked, His name's Ricky Marten, "Well it's been fun boys but now it's time for you all to DIE!" I screamed as I leapt at Ricky claws ready to tear him apart "GAHHHHH" He screamed as I punched through his chest and riped out his beating heart then ripping his body in half, Sad…he was only eighteen, "Now you see why it bad to face a hungry newborn vampire" I said holding Rickey's heart now starting slow it's beating to a stop, "RETREAT!" yelled a major as people were already running away as, Sort of a "Screw you" type of thing, I laughed as they ran to get away but a kid only about sixteen got on the wrong side of the locked door wile I was drinking up my lunch, From what his driver's license(yes I went through his wallet and I got twenty bucks because of it) said his name was Harry Crenshaw, "HELP LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Harry kept screaming banging his clenched fists on the door. "Heh well look a piglet got left behind…good for a snack after lunch" I told him as I jumped at him and landed on his neck I felt it crush as I stepped off to finish the job "So long " I said as I picked him up and ripped his skull in half blood gushing on my fingers as I pressed them into his eye sockets and then pulling his body apart from the face down, Man I love doing this to people, I break the door down then I peer down a long hallway and start running down it as light flickered on and off as I run underneath them but as I ran I bummed straight into Midnight and Star "GRRRRR YOU'RE DEAD TUCKER" Midnight screamed as she jumped at me.

Midnight's P.O.V

I leaped at him ready to rip his fucking lungs his cold dead lungs out of his chest. "RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I landed on him thus him falling to the ground his face had a smug smile on it "Go ahead kill me…kill your own brother" he said with his right arm laid back behind him which was made of steel because his real arm got ripped off by a machine back at the lab where he worked so Star built his arm so he could go back to work and get his pay but now he's gonna use it to bring us harm and if he gets a chance…death "I c-cant do it…you may be a vampire but…your my brother and I can hurt my family I just cant" I said upset at myself for being a sissy with feelings and compassion for other people. I then stood up from Tucker angry at myself for not taking him out right now "See ya ladies" He said as he ran past us to the exit "Sis….are you ok?" asked Star "I don't really know Star….i just don't know" I said through my lips all I know is that he's gonna reek havoc on Weston Hills and I don't know if we can stop him "Lets go Star…we have a vampire to capture…again" I said as I grabbed her hand and ran after Tucker who at this time is flying over the ocean to town.


End file.
